The Sons of the Väterland
by Schmeks
Summary: After a summer hanging out with Jason, Percy returns a changed man. It may not be a good change but the Demigodly world will never be the same. (This is a jokefic)
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

Percy was ready for a new summer at the camp but something was different about him. When he walked into the camp the first person he met was Jason the perfect Aryan, they started to talk

"So Jason thanks for the copy of Mein Kampf!"

"Your welcome, together we can rid this camp of the Untermench!"

Jason proceeded to give the sexiest Hitler salut Percy has seen, when he saw it the only thing he had to say was "Heil brother!" Percy then walked deeper into camp. Oh! if you didn't know Percy was wearing black Combat boots, black pants with a tank top and suspenders, he also had the glorious Swastika blazened upon his head. Well anyways let's continue. The next person he saw was Annabeth, but when she saw Percy's new look all she had to say "Why did you dress like this?" and Percy responded with "Because I was taught of the glory of the FUCKING Fatherland! GLORY TO DEUTHCELAND!" Annabitch did not respond with kindness, she only slandered the image of Glorious Adolf

"Percy how dare you! That's so insensitive to Jews and the other victims of the Holocaust!"

"How dare you infringe on my political party!"

With those words Jason and Nico came to see what was happening.

Nico then said "What is happening with you two?"

Percy then shouts, "She's trying to infringe on my political party and said the Holocaust was a fact not an opinion!" Nico responded with "Stalin was better!" but Jason shouted with the might if Göring "How dare you insult my Waffenbruder!" and proceeded to punch Nico in his dirty communistic face, knocking him unconscious


	2. Chapter One: The Battle Plans

**Chapter 1** : The Battle Plans

 _Sorry for the wait_

This is a joke, I ain't a nazi

After Jason knocked Nico the Dirty FUCKING Commie out he and Percy goose-stepped to the Poseidon Cabin where they met up with another Deminazi named Heinrich S. Ludendörf, together the three plan world domination and eat Schnitzel. Suddenly the door is shook with three hard knocks. Percy answers it revealing Chiron wearing a Che Guvera shirt, "Percy, it is to my chagrin I must ask you, Jason, and uh, I've never seen that man but I have to ask you three cease your radical ideals or leave the camp" Percy stares at him in silence, "Chiron, I knew Annabit- I mean Annabeth wouldn't accept my new way of life but you? Chiron? The creature I viewed as a father!" Percy glares at Chiron with intense hatred, "We will not stop following the Truth, and we will stand our ground!" Jason pulls a Sturmgewher out from under the bed while Friedhelm brandishis a golden Mauser, Percy looks at Chiron, "Goodnight", he slams the door. Percy walks back to the group and sits on a chair, "Goddamn UNTETMENSCH trying to interfere with the FUCKING GLORIOUS ways of God-King Daddy Adolf! We strike at dawn!" Jason and Friedhelm hail a painting of Adolf Hitler hanging on the wall, Percy starts playing heavy metal. They mosh till early morning then go to their battle positions, Friedhelm on the roof of the Big House, Jason in the Dining Pavilion, and Percy driving a Landkreuzer class battle tank.


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Chapter Two** : The Battle Begins

 _Repeat and I repeat this is a joke_

Once morning struck and the Breakfast horns blared the campers left their cabins, they walked in groups made up of cabinmates to the pavilion, where Jason was waiting, but before they got there Nico notices Heinrich on the roof of the big house with a bipod mounted MG 42. Nico calls out, "There's an armed man on the roof!" this causes Heinrich to trip over his ammo belt and he falls with the Ammo belt wrapped around his neck, affectivly strangling him. The campers continue on to the Dining Pavilion while Heinrich struggles to save himself. Jason is hiding behind a pillar with his Sturmgewhr, he bursts out when all the campers are in and starts firing at them. Percy knocks down a few pillars with the Landkreuzer and fires a shell at the group causing massive casualties. Nico organizes the other communists, including Leo, Will, and Annabitch, they fight back with Kalishnakovs while Nico weilds an RPK. They exchange fire for hours until they hear multiple low rumbles that slowly get louder, over the horizon they see a cloud of dust and the shadows of roughly a dozen tanks cresting over the hill. A war horn blasts over the camp as the tanks draw near. Thousands of men were marching towards the camp, all wearing uniforms of the Kaiserreichs soldiers. It was Friedhelm Darling! Beloved World War 1 and 2 veteran. Friedhelm and his army march into the camp killing both the Communists and Fascists. Friedhelm and his batallion set up a German protostate in the Camp and rule for thousands of years.

 ** _~Le Fin_**


End file.
